A Lost Explorer
by SmilBe
Summary: Yes, there is a lost explorer in this story, Tamao Tamamura. ^_^ Ch 3 - A rushed ending.
1. Desert

Here I go again. I'm those people who love starting thousands of fics, and then never finishing it. I'm not sure if I can call this crap, but let's see. I suppose this fic won't be short, but not very long either. Go read.  
  
-A Lost Explorer-  
  
1 - Desert  
  
I slowly crawled over the unbearably hot sand. Supplies? All used up. Except one last drop of water left in my bottle. But, I presume it would evaporate once I take off the lid.  
  
I, Tamao Tamamura, was stranded in a desert. I could already anticipate my fate; which was to eventually become dehydrated in this place where it felt like hell. Yes, why was my life so short? I want to enjoy the next few decades of my life! I'm not even married yet! Oh, why did God have to be so cruel?  
  
At last, I could not hold it any longer.I finally reached to the backpack on my back and dumped out the water bottle. I examined it absently, and estimated that i had about 5mL of warm water left. I actually smiled to myself once I had swallowed the precious drop down my dry throat. Then, I realized I could not survive any longer than a few more hours. In just hours, I would be left unconcious in the middle of a boiling desert.  
  
Gradually, I used up my remaining energy from crawling and blacked out.  
  
***  
When I regained my conciousness, I first inspected my surroundings to confirm whether I was dead or not. Interesting enough, I saw that I was lying on an unfamiliar mattress. I then realized I was still alive. Someone must've come and rescued me.  
  
I yawned gently and heard a voice say amusingly, "Oh, you awake already?"  
I turned around suddenly and saw my savior. "Ummm, yeah...thankyou for saving me."  
The young man grinned and gave me some food and water. "I was lucky to have seen you from this temporary hut. Here, eat some food."  
  
I thanked him countless times before I hungrily devoured the delicious meal. All the time, he was watching me intently. "You sure were hungry..." He said.  
I nodded as I gulped the rest of the water down. He then got up. "I've got to go now. Your name?"  
"Tamamura Tamao."  
"Tamao? I've heard of that name before...I think...oh well, I'm Asakura Yoh."  
"Don't go yet...how am I supposed to leave the desert?" I questioned desperately.  
Asakura grinned again. "Nanto kanaru saa!"  
I didn't understand that phrase. That was Japanese. Yes, I was born a Japanese, but was adopted by a British family till now since I'm an adult and I'm by myself. Before I could stop Asakura, he left. Somehow, I felt disturbed at his sudden leaving. Also, I wondered what my next movements were supposed to be.  
  
I lay on the mattress for a few moments before standing up. I took a look around the hut and gathered my belongings and some dry canned food Asakura had left for me. Before I went out the door, I took one last check and found a note on the table:  
  
Dear traveler,  
Before you leave, be sure to check under the mattress. The object underneath is the key to your survival in the desert.  
-Yoh Asakura  
  
I almost forgot. The mattress. I lefted it up, and underneath it reavled a still-working radar. Now I must say the radar was fairly easy to manipulate since I am an explorer.  
  
And so, I followed the radar's signals of the nearest city for what seemed like hours, the day turned to night, and eventually, I found myself in this not very populated city. I asked a resident and she replied that I was in the city of Funbari. This is peculiar. I don't remember Japan contained a desert. Perhaps it was a dream. Whether it was a dream or not, it seemed like reality to me.  
  
After scanning about the few streets, I found a suitable hotel to stay in for the night. Funbari Onsen. Strangely enough, the building looked very familiar. Why is that?  
  
I retrieved my room key and entered my room. Wow. It was a neat-looking room. The bathroom was constructed to look like a real spa, even the smell was realistic. I need to know more about Japanese. I supposed onsen means spa. That's simple to figure out.  
  
I jumped onto the soft bed excitedly (like a child) and started bouncing when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and a man in a formal suit (perhaps a waiter?) addressed me as, "Miss Tamamura". Anyway, he told me about how today was the first anniversary of Funbari Onsen, and the manager (and his wife) had invited all the hotel guests staying for tonight to a dinner party in the banquet room. I accepted the invitation hesitantly, but almost regretted my decision later. I was still quite tired, but thanks to that Asakura, at least I'm not dead. That Asakura Yoh. Come to think of it, I think I've seen him before. But where? I'm to lazy to think. I've completely lost or perhaps forgotten my childhood memories. My parents (who adopted me) told me I was found somewhere below a mountain. they say I must have been mountain-climbing. I have to admit, I'm scared of heights. So I doubt that their theory was correct.  
  
The party was to start at seven. I glanced at the radio clock. 6PM. One more hour.  
  
To kill time, I took my time showering and getting dressed neatly (not that I had many choices). I wonder if I had smelled badly in front of Asakura Yoh. I do not dare to think about the horrible stench.  
  
***  
Chapter 1 is finished. TBC.  
  
END NOTE: Hmm, I have realized this will be quite a complicated story after all. And I still have other fics to finish too! So now, I have 4 fics I have to worry about. Be sure to review for my sake (not). 


	2. Banquet Party

Yes, I knew the first chapter was short. This is longer. A bit, I think.  
  
Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei rules this manga/anime. I don't.  
  
-A Lost Explorer-  
  
2 - Banquet Party  
  
As I stepped quietly through the door, glittering dresses and flashing lights met my eyes. Err...what's the strange music that's playing right now?  
"Didn't yeh know? It's da hotel manager's fav singa', Bob Love."  
Who's Bob Love?  
"Dunno. Think it's some afro singa'."  
Afro? The hotel manager sure has some good taste.  
"Anou...sumimasen..."  
Now what? A Japanese actor?  
"Are you Miss Tamamura?"  
I turned to the woman who addressed me."Yes, I am. What do you want?"  
I quietly added in my mind: And don't speak Japanese.  
"The manager wants to see you. Please follow me."  
Great. Perhaps he wants me to do some hula dance in front of everyone. That, is one thing that I won't do even if you kill me.  
The woman led me to the other side of the banquet room where I immediately recognised Asakura. He had on a suit rather than his rather unusual looking clothing when I saw him last time. (smilbe: you know what he always wears...) Now what was he doing here?  
She gestured towards Asakura Yoh. "Mr Asakura called you."  
I could see a dense looking, but beautiful lady standing beside Asakura.  
"Yo." Asakura waved to me.  
What was he doing?!  
"Umm, hi?"  
"I heard that you came to my hotel--" The lady beside him gave him a warning punch. "Well, Anna's hotel, and I thought I should invite you to this party. Amazing how we have met again here."  
"Yes..quite a coincidence..." I replied hesitantly. "Never realized you owned a hotel."  
Yeah. Like I knew some sort of stranger who saved me just in time even owned the very hotel that I'm staying for the night.  
"Well, uh, it's a kind of a long story. Oh, and this is Anna, my wife."  
Hmmm, so he has a wife already?  
"Yoroshiku." She said coolly.  
How many times do I have to tell you, STOP SPEAKING JAPANESE!!  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Asakura." I bowed politely.  
Asakura scanned my plain clothing. "Not a really festive night for you, is it?"  
"I have a budget." I said. Would anyone be in the mood to go shopping for flashy fashions right after you get rescued from a desert? I doubt that.  
Asakura changed the subject. "Come eat something. You must've been hungry ever since the last time you ate."  
I followed him to the buffet. Luscious pork. Oil-covered steak. Greenish vegetables. Strawberry punch. And even more. I can't list them all.  
i could already feel my stomach growling.  
"Eat as much as you need, Tamamura."  
I waved him away so I could get started.  
  
***  
  
I wiped a once clean looking napkin over my mouth and licked my lips. Delicious. No, that's not enough. Indescribable. I can't remember when was the last time I ate so much.  
  
+TINY SNIPPET OF A RECOVERED FLASHBACK FROM MEMORY+  
  
"Tamao-chan, nice job on mountain-climbing! Here, eat some of the food that Mom cooked for us."  
"Thankyou, Yoh-sama! Itadakimasu!"  
  
+END OF RECOVERED FLASHBACK+  
  
Hmmm? What was that? A flashback? When was that? Who said that phrase about mountain-climbing? Who was talking to me? That's strange. I'm starting to experience recovering "my lost memories". I suppose that is a good sign.  
  
At my table, Asakura Yoh and Anna had been eating with me.  
"C'mon, Anna. Now that we're finished eating, come dance with me. I'm bored."  
His wife glared at him. "Didn't you hear my "No"? A no is a no. Go dance by yourself." She rejected scornfully. I suppose that Asakura had anticipated her rejection would have been inevitable. Still, I think Anna's expression was firm so Asakura gave up.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me, Tamamura?"  
Hmmm? Was Asakura asking me for a dance?  
"Errmmm, sure. Why not?" I stammered.  
Why was I stammering? Ah yes, I never learned to dance. Perhaps the result will be freaky and embarrassing.  
I thought I saw Anna's eyes flicker with malice. Oops. Did I make the wrong decision? I prayed mentally that I wouldn't regret it.  
  
And so, our hands joined suddenly as we slowly moved our feet on the ground. I tried not to stare at ground, but I had to imitate Asakura's moves. I danced with him sluggishly, hoping no one would notice.  
"Calm down. It's okay if you don't know how to dance." He said.  
Eh? How did he read my mind?  
"Just follow my moves."  
That's exactly what I'm trying to do right now!  
Step, by step....am I getting the beat yet? I don't know, I think I'll just go along with the flow.   
After what seemed like hours of my face burning with embarassment, I finally got to let go off his hands and sat down. I glanced at Anna. I can't recognise her expression. Angry or cool?  
"Hey Yoh! How's it going?" A voice said cheerfully. I looked up. A blue spikey-haired man came up to Asakura. Who's that?  
"Hey Horo Horo! Didn't know you'd be here too!"  
"Of course I would come! You're our mate after all." Said Horo Horo.  
"Hmm! Seems like you haven't changed, Yoh."  
Another one?  
"Ohhh! Ren! Long time no see! How was it back in China?" Asakura greeted him cheerfully.  
"Yoh, I brought along your little friend."  
This time, A bony-looking man?  
"Faust! You brought Manta along too?"  
"Yoh-kun!"  
A tiny boy. Hmm...  
"You've grown a bit it seems, Manta."  
"Stop teasing me Yoh-kun!!"  
"Wuehehe!"  
What the heck is going on?!!  
  
***  
  
Everything is finally revealed. Horo Horo, Ren, Faust, and Manta are all Yoh's friends a few years ago. They just separated suddenly and now they meet again.  
"Hey, who's the girl beside you?" Horo Horo exclaimed.  
I cringed. Argh, I knew this would come eventually, but I didn't realize it would be this early...  
"This is Tamao Tamamura."  
Everyone's eyes bulged just then.  
Manta pointed at me. "T-Ta-Tamao?!!"  
Ren blinked at me. "She does resemble her younger appearances..."  
Wait a minute. What are you all saying? What do they know about my past?  
"Eh? You really think this was Tamao?" Asakura asked.  
Faust stared at me and faded into a thoughtful mood. They're not telling me something.  
Finally, the silent Anna spoke. "I can tell by her eyes. Yeah, it's her."  
I couldn't resist the temptation. "What are you all talking about?"  
Horo Horo peered at me suspiciously. "Don't say futile stuff, Tamao. We know you're the one we knew when we were still in the Shaman Fight."  
"Shaman Fight?!" What's that?!  
Manta chuckled a little. "You're trying to hide it aren't you, Tamao?"  
Huh?  
Yoh held up his hands. "Quiet. Let's listen to what Tamao's got to say."  
I took a deep breath and started explaining what I knew in a puzzling tone: "I know that my name's Tamamura Tamao. I had been adopted by a British family, and had lived with them till now since I'm old enough to be alone. They told me that they had found me at the bottom of a mountain, and they said that I probably fell down from climbing a mountain. Somehow, I do not remember what happened during my childhood."  
"I noticed that you don't speak Japanese." Manta chimed in.  
I nodded. "I've been brought up speaking English."  
"I found Tamao in the desert that was near Funbari." Yoh explained.  
Silence. What was everyone thinking?  
"It's all evident. Tamao's childhood memories were lost." Anna said coldly.  
Lost? How did I lose it? This was all too much for me. Understanding so many mysteries in one night...I closed my eyes for a moment.  
I opened them again and asked, "How did I lose my memories?"  
Anna replied matter-of-factly, "You'll have to find out yourself." She turned and walked away. Everyone else followed her.  
"Where are you going?"  
No one answered. Why...why are there so many mysteries about me that people won't tell?  
  
***  
Chapter 2 is finished. TBC.  
  
END NOTE: Hmmm? A cliffhanger? Well, I hope this fic will be updated more quickly since I've decided to concentrate on each fic until I finish them. That seems to be a good way to get rid of the huge burden on me. I realized this chapter wasn't dark after all. Sorry for the puzzling phrase I added in chapter 1. ^^;; And, it's now time for you to press the "Submit Review" button ~! 


	3. Discovery

An ending here. Be warned since you might hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei rules this manga/anime. I don't.  
  
-A Lost Explorer-  
  
3 - Discovery  
  
"Tamao, Tamao...wake up."  
  
I opened my eyes. Yoh was staring down at me with Anna beside him.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Finally."  
  
I sat up. "Where...am I? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Anna said simply.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Must've been the shock of so much news in one day." Said Yoh.  
  
"Oh..." Yeah, I guess it was too much for me to absorb in one day.  
  
"So, let's discuss more about what happened to you."  
  
---15 minutes later---  
  
"Well, we know what's happened, and why Tamao lost her memory." Said Yoh comfortably.  
  
"Yeah..I guess some brain damage from falling caused me to forget." I said.  
  
"Mikihisa said that you fell, and had sent out a search party for you, but you were never seen." Anna explained.  
  
"So, I guess I'd better get going." I stood up, but Yoh stopped me.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay, right? Anna, is it okay if we give a room to Tamao?"  
  
Anna sighed. "Fine, but she'll need to work at Funbari Onsen. Nothing is free at our place when I'm still alive."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I sensed something peculiar coming up.  
  
Anna smirked. "You like to travel right? You can journey to nearby cities and introduce our magnificent hotel to everyone. I'll hand you a pile of brochures to give out but you'll still need to know a lot of facts and use your oral skills wisely so that you can attract people to our resort hotel."  
  
Well...that's not so bad, but still, not my choice of a job.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, please take a look at this."  
  
"Uhh, thanks." The visitor scanned the brochure and walked away in a hurry.  
  
I sighed. People aren't really interested in resort hotels these days, which is kind of a disappointment.  
  
Then, someone patted me on the shoulder. I turned and recognized Asakura Yoh.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Um, hi." Somehow, Yoh's presence made me a bit nervous.  
  
He glanced around. "Not many people interested?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not an attractive person." I said, trying to brighten up the mood.  
  
Yoh stared at me. "No, you're really beautiful, Tamao. Don't put down yourself. Encourage yourself!"  
  
Well, that surprised me. I never expected the manager of Funbari Onsen to say that I was pretty especially since he's already married to a more attractive woman named Anna Kyouyama. Still, I swallowed my happiness and pride and muttered a thanks before I broke into a run throughout the crowd.  
  
Somehow that night, I couldn't get to sleep easily. Obviously, I was thinking about Asakura. He is a caring man. Was he like that when we were young? Memories, memories, memories.  
  
+Sudden flashback+  
  
"Good on yeh, Yoh. You got guts, I must admit."  
  
"Got a wife at this age already, ay?"  
  
"Stop that, Conchi. You're embarassing me. I never wanted a fiancee THIS early. Besides, my stubborn grandfather arranged it for me. I don't even know how she looks like."  
  
"Stop teasing Yoh-sama, Conchi and Ponchi! It was all arranged according to Yoh-sama's grandfather without Yoh knowing about it until now."  
  
"So, are you jealous, little Tamao? Afraid that your wonderful Yoh-sama might immediately fall in love with his beautiful fiancee?"  
  
"Gahahahaa....!!"  
  
+End of flashback+  
  
Another memory. That's right. It wasn't Yoh's choice to have to marry to Kyouyama. But I guess if he didn't love her, he wouldn have rejected stronglyto his grandfather's decision. But he never did.  
  
But, what were those two "things"? They could talk too. What were they? Spirits, ah yes. I had two spirits of my own. Conchi and Gonchi? Mmm, I think they were Conchi and Ponchi. Conchi and Ponchi had apparently thought their jokes were funny and had burst into fits of hysteric laughter as I had stood there, almost broken-hearted when I heard that Yoh had a fiancee.  
  
I then realized I still had feelings for Yoh. He was the same. I cannot give up my love for him although I know there will never be a result of this love. Nevertheless, I've got a stable job at Funbari Onsen, so I suppose I could stay like this for another few years, watching Yoh. If a time comes when I want to forget my feelings, I could always resign and move away to a far away land.  
  
That night, tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I thought sadly of the horrible memory.  
  
***  
Ch. 3 and whole story finished.  
  
END NOTE: Real short last chapter. I had to get this done to be able to post up new fics I desperately wanted to type up. Is this ending kind of sudden? This can be counted as a "sad ending" rather than those "and they lived happily ever after" ones. That's what makes it different from some others. I rushed this a bit, since I was running out of ideas for it. If you hate it so much, please just pop me a note about it and maybe I could find some time to rewrite the whole chapter. 


End file.
